Family Ties
by dumbblonde76
Summary: Chrissy, daughter of Rick Wright, has been kidnapped. COMPLETE!
1. The Sound of Music

Chapter One

I was so excited when I heard our school would be putting on _The Sound of Music_. I've always loved the movie version starring Julie Andrews. I decided to audition for a part, any part, it didn't matter how small. Man, was I surprised when I got the lead! I could not believe it!

I had some trouble with all those songs, but after months of hard work and practice, I was ready for the opening night.

Unfortunately, Dad was unable to come to that performance. He had to do some work for the club or something. However, he promised that he would come to the final performance the next night. I was a little disappointed, but decided to forget it. I think Magnum and TC could sense my disappointment, so they told me they would be sure to come. The performance went on without a hitch. Magnum and TC told me I was wonderful; better than Julie Andrews even.

It was obviously untrue (the Julie Andrews part at least), but I was very pleased none the less.

As excited as I was for the opening performance, I was even more excited for the final performance, because Dad would get to see it.

That final night was our best performance, much better than the night before.

Afterwards, Higgins met me backstage.

"Where's Dad?" I asked in wonderment.

Higgins hesitated before he answered.

"Chrissy, I'm afraid he couldn't make it." He stated sympathetically.

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"I called during intermission, and it seems that he had more work to do than he had previously surmised."

"How could he do this! He promised!" I cried out, trying to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry dear. He apologized, but he said it was something that he had to get done right away."

"No! He should have come! I hate him!"

"Chrissy…….."

I never let him finish. I ran from the room and outside, no longer able to hold in my tears.

I walked around for hours, tears cascading down my cheeks, not wanting to go home and hear Dad's excuses.

This is a decision I would later come to regret greatly.


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: okay, here's the second chapter. i didn't mention this before, but this is my first fan-fic, so if it's not very good, that's why. :) please let me know what you think!**

Chapter Two

When I looked at my watch, I was surprised to see how late it was getting.

"_I guess I'd better go home now. Dad's probably worried."_ I thought grudgingly.

As I walked along the streets, I had the unnerving feeling that I was being followed. I started to walk a little faster. I was only a block away from home when I slowly came to a stop.

"_This is ridiculous."_ I thought._ "Who would be following me?"_

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I tried to scream, but a hand was clamped across my mouth. I struggled, but my captor was too strong for me. I bit the hand covering my mouth. _Hard. _The man let out a yelp of pain. Unfortunately, the thought of there being another man hadn't crossed my mind. Before I could yell for help, I was hit on the back of the head.

The last thing I remember was darkness swirling around my eyes, then………nothing.


	3. Unanswered questions

Chapter Three

"Where am I?" I asked myself, glancing around at the unfamiliar room.

As I tried to sit up I could feel a shooting pain at the back of my head.

"Urgh," I groaned, "What happened!"

It all came flooding back to me as the door opened and those two thugs entered the room.

As angry as I was about my current situation, I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I saw the bandage wrapped around the hand of one of the thugs. I knew I'd bitten him hard, but I didn't think I'd hurt him that bad.

"Think my pain's funny do you?" he growled.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said defiantly.

He lunged at me, and before I could even react, his fist slammed into my stomach. Before I could stop myself, I cried out in pain.

"You'd be wise to not speak to me like that again."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

He laughed. "My name's Pete. This here is my brother Joe."

"What about my other question?" I asked coldly.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

They both laughed, sending shivers down my spine.

**A/N: so, how am i doing so far? please let me know what you think. i'm planning on having the next chapter be from rick's point of view, or at least part of it. hopefully it will be longer. :)**


	4. Unpleasant Discovery

**A/N: i forgot the disclamiar before, so here it is now: I don't own any of these characters except for Chrissy, Pete, and Joe. **

_**Rick's POV**_

"_Why do I let them do this to me?"_ I thought dismally as I stared at the mountain of work on my desk.

"_I should have been at Chrissy's play instead of doing this crap."_

I sighed as I thought of how upset and disappointed she must be.

"_How am I ever going to make this up to her?"_

I glanced at my watch, and upon seeing how late it was getting, came to the conclusion that I would do better work if I were to quit for the night and finish up tomorrow.

As I walked into my small apartment, I decided to check in on Chrissy before going to bed myself.

I looked into her room and was surprised to find that she was not there.

Higgins had called a couple of hours earlier to inform me that Chrissy had run out, but at the time I wasn't too concerned. Chrissy had always been a responsible girl, and I trusted her to use good judgement.

But now worry overcame me. She should be home by now.

"_Maybe she's staying at a friend's house tonight."_

I tried to convince myself, but deep down I knew that no matter how upset she was with me, Chrissy would never do something like that. If she was safe right now, she would have called.

Something was definitely wrong.

I didn't know what to do. The police couldn't do much until she'd been gone a full twenty-four hours, so calling them wouldn't do much good at this point in time.

As much as I wanted to go out and look for her myself, I realized that there wasn't much I could do until morning.

So, I went to bed. I didn't get much sleep though. Visions of what could have possibly happened to Chrissy kept running through my head.

Finally, at 4:30 in the morning, realizing that sleep was impossible now, I got up, went to the phone, and started dialing.

Before he could get in any complaints regarding the time, I said, "Thomas, I need your help."

**A/N: sorry this wasn't as long as i'd previously thought it was going to be, hope you enjoyed it anyway. i should have another chapter up soon. :)**


	5. Find Me Daddy

**A/N: thank you stormchilde. i don't know what i would do without you. :)**

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, somewhere around dawn I'd guess, Pete and Joe left. I had no idea where, nor did I want to know.

Before they left me, they tied me to a chair. No words were spoken between us. I preferred it that way, and I think they did, too.

The anger I'd felt the night before had been completely taken over by fear.

"_What are these guys going to do to me_?" I wondered. _"I've gotta find some way out of here!"_

I struggled against my bonds, but to no avail. I screamed out in frustration.

"_Why did I run away from Higgins? Why didn't I go home right away? Why? Why! Why!"_

"_Calm down Chrissy. Calm down." _I told myself. _"That's not going to help. I've gotta be optimistic. Dad will find me. He'll get Magnum to help, I'm sure. If anyone can find me, Magnum can. He's the best private investigator I've ever met. I mean, sure he's the only one I've ever met, but he's still great!"_

The longer I sat there, the more my optimism began to fade.

"_Daddy, please find me...please find me Daddy...please Daddy...please..."_

I awoke sometime later to find Pete and Joe coming in through the door.

Pete walked over in my general direction, and for the first time I _really_ looked at him. As I stared at him, I got a nagging feeling that I knew him from somewhere.

**A/N: hopefully i'll have another chapter up soon. the next one or 2 chapters will be from rick's pov. **


	6. A Lead

**A/N: Thank you stormchilde and Phantom Creedy lover for your reviews. :)**

_Rick's POV  
_

Chapter 6

"Thomas, this is getting us nowhere. We've spent the last hour and a half talking to these shop owners and none of them saw anything. I think it's time we tried something else."

"Rick, trust me. I know what I'm doing. If the guys who took Chrissy waited around for awhile before she finally came by, then someone was _bound_ to have seen them."

Seeing that I was still unconvinced, Thomas caved.

"Fine, fine. We'll try something else."

"Good."

"After, of course, we try one last store." he said with a smile.

I followed Thomas, somewhat unwillingly, into the next store.

"Can I help you?" asked the man at the counter.

"Yes." Thomas replied. "We were wondering if you'd be willing to answer a few questions."

"Certainly."

"Did you see any suspicious looking men around here last night?" Thomas asked.

He thought for awhile before he answered. "I might have seen the guys you're looking for. They came in not long before I closed for the night. I remember them because they didn't seem like the type of men who would come into an antique shop such as mine."

"Can you describe them for us?" I asked.

"They were both big, muscular men. One looked to be about your height." he said, pointing towards Thomas. "The other one was a little bit shorter. They both had short, dark brown hair and green eyes. That's about all I can tell you I'm afraid."

"Thank you very much for your help." Thomas said.

"If there's anything else I can do to help you, please come back." the man said with a smile.

Thomas nodded in acknowledgement as we walked out the door.

"Well, that's not much to go on, but it's a start." Thomas said once we were outside.

"Thomas," I said, deep in thought, "I think I know who those guys are."

"Who?" Thomas questioned.

"It's a long shot, but it's worth looking into." I said, ignoring Thomas.

"Rick, who do you think they are?"

"They're the only guys I can think of who match that description and could possibly want to hurt Chrissy. I'll have to find a photo to show that shop owner in order to know for sure."

"Rick!" Thomas shouted in frustration.

"What?"

"Answer my question!" "Please?" he said as an afterthought.

"What question?"

He sighed, clearly annoyed. "Who do you think they are?"

I stopped walking and looked at him.

"I think they're Lizzie's brothers.

**A/N: the next chapter i write will most likely be from rick's pov, so you can find out who lizzie is then!**


	7. If Only it was that Simple

**A/N: Thank you mr. deeds for your review. also, thank you hannah for being so willing to read my story!**

**AN: December 16, 2006: okay, i was just reading this over and saw a mistake... i never mentioned rick and Thomas going back to the antique shop...oops!!! i added a 'break' (XXXXX) in the story, so hopefully it makes more sense now!**

_Rick's POV_

Chapter Seven

We walked back to the Ferrari and drove to my apartment.

It didn't take long for me to find the photograph that I wanted. It was taken on the day Liz and I were married.

"_She looks beautiful."_ I thought with a smile.

Seeing her with her arms around her brothers and looking so happy really made me hope that my suspicions were wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you positive these are the guys you saw?" I asked. "This picture is about sixteen years old."

"Yes, I am sure."

"Thanks." I said softly.

"Glad I could help."

"_I should be happy."_ I thought to myself as Thomas and I walked out onto the sidewalk. _"We're so much closer to finding Chrissy now. I just hate to think of how Liz would feel if she knew this."_

"What do we do now Thomas?" I asked, pulling myself away from my thoughts.

"Well, I think we should go pay Carol a visit. She'll be able to help us find a current address for these guys. Then we can scope the place out. Hopefully we'll find Chrissy there, and we can end this whole thing."

As we drove to Carol's office, I had a terrible feeling that this wasn't going to be that simple.

**A/N: the next chapter will be from chrissy's POV.**


	8. Revenge

**A/N: Thank you danielle for reading and reviewing my story!**

Chapter 8

"_This is driving me insane! Where have I seen these guys before?"_

I'd been thinking this over for hours, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not come up with an answer. I stared at them intently, hoping against hope that I could figure this out.

Pete and Joe had been playing cards at the table for the past hour or so, completely ignoring me, when suddenly Pete got up and walked over.

He smiled that evil grin of his, and asked, "You don't know who we are do you?"

When I didn't answer, he laughed.

"Do you think we should tell her?" he asked, turning to look at Joe.

"Sure, why not?"

He turned back to me. "First of all, let me tell you a little story. About sixteen years ago, our little sister got married. She was incredibly happy, and we were happy _for_ her. Then, not long afterwards, she got pregnant. She was _so _excited...but then she became sick. The doctors told her that both she and the baby would die. She was devastated. When it came time for the baby to be born, they told her it would be still born, and not long after, she herself would die. Well, the doctors were wrong. Partially at least. The baby lived, but our sister died. It wasn't fair that the baby got to live and not our sister. Joe and I made it our goal to kill this child. Now, after all these years, we can accomplish this. Now, that we have you.

**A/N: i'm thinking of having the next chapter be from magnum's pov, though i'm not sure yet. **


	9. Carol's Help

**A/N: sorry this one is so short. my shortest one so far. cringe **

_Magnum's POV_

Chapter 9

"Oh Rick, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?" asked Carol after Rick and I had explained the situation to her.

"Well, we need a current address." I said.

"Oh, of course."

After a few minutes of searching on her computer, Carol found it.

"1376 Hastings Street"

"Thank you Carol."

"You're welcome Thomas. I certainly hope you guys find her soon. Keep me updated."

"We will."

"What's the plan Thomas?" Rick asked me as we rode down on the elevator.

"First, we'll call TC. Then we can go check this place out."


	10. New Plan

**A/N: thank you stormchilde for your reviews!**

Chapter 10

"Pete! We've gotta get outta here!" Joe yelled as he stormed through the door.

"Where have you been? You said you would be back an hour ago!"

"There's no time for that! We have to leave! NOW! Lizzie's dumb ass husband and those damn friends of his know where we are!"

"WHAT!" Pete roared.

"We won't have time to kill her and get rid of the body before they come. We'll have to take her somewhere else to do it."

They untied me from the chair and bound my wrists before throwing me in the back of a van.

They drove for what seemed to me like an eternity, but in reality could not have been more than an hour or so.

Finally, the van came to a rolling stop. I glanced out the small window, and saw what looked like a huge warehouse.

Pete and Joe started walking towards the back of the van. I can't even begin to describe how terrified I was. My heart was practically pounding out of my chest.

"_I've gotta do something!"_

I looked around the back of the van for something I could possibly use for a weapon, but I found nothing.

Quickly, I formulated a plan. It would most likely only delay my death for awhile, but I knew I had to take a chance.

When the back doors were opened, I threw myself at them.

Even though I don't weigh all that much, I caught them off guard, so we all fell to the ground.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and looked around me.

I couldn't take the road; they'd catch me before I could get far. Also, I'd be a sitting duck if they had guns.

As they started to get up, I ran for the only option I had left... the warehouse.


	11. Closer to Chrissy

**A/N: okay, here's what's taking place with rick while chrissy was being driven to the warehouse. **

_Rick's POV_

Chapter 11

We pulled up in front of the house at about eight p.m. There were no lights on inside and no vehicles in the driveway.

"Thomas, I don't think anyone's there." commented TC.

"Maybe not, but we have to check it out."

We got out of TC's van, and headed for the only entrance.

Thomas carefully tried turning the doorknob, and to our genuine surprise, the door opened.

We all had our guns at the ready as we walked through the door.

I quickly found a light switch, and soon the room was bathed in light.

We glanced around the small room, and upon finding on one, TC and I headed off to search the rest of the house. Thomas stayed behind to search for possible clues.

Neither of us found anything, or anyone, so we headed back to Thomas.

"I think I've found something." Thomas exclaimed as we walked into the room.

"What?" TC and I asked in unison.

"It might be nothing, but take a look at this newspaper article."

"What does some company shutting down have to do with _this_?" TC inquired.

"Pete and Joe worked for that company."

"And, if you read further, you'll find that the storage warehouse that the company used was completely abandoned." Thomas added.

"Do you think they brought Chrissy _there_?" I asked.

"I can't be sure, but it's the only lead we've got."

I'm not much of a praying man, but on our way to the warehouse, I prayed long and hard that we would find my little girl, and that she would be alright.

**A/N: okay, sorry if the whole newspaper article thing doesn't make much sense, i had a hard time thinking up some way to get them to that warehouse. **


	12. Not Sneaky Enough

_Chrissy's POV_

Chapter 12

"_Okay, I've gotta think this though rationally." _I thought to myself as I sat behind one of the several, giant crates. _"They said Dad, Magnum, and TC were on their way to the house. So, if they got there not long after we left, stayed for around ten or twenty minutes then left, that would mean that I'd have to stall these guys for about fifteen minutes. It's probably been about five or six minutes since we got here, so that means I've got ten minutes or so left. How the hell am I going to pull _that_ off!"_

I looked around for some kind of heavy object.

"_Maybe I can get to them before they get to me."_

I took the lid off one of the crates and glanced into it. Unfortunately, there was nothing inside.

I looked up and squinted into the darkness. One of the brothers was walking towards me.

I ducked down and waited for him to pass by. Then, I silently got to my feet and grabbed the lid off the crate. I crept up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. He collapsed in a big heap on the hard cement floor.

"_Wow, that was easy." _I thought as I knelt down to look at his face. It was Joe.

I walked as quietly as I could to the other side of the warehouse, hoping it would be just as simple to knock out Pete.

Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. I spun around. Pete was standing before me with a gun pointed straight at my heart.

"You're a sneaky little thing. Unfortunately for you, you're not sneaky enough.

He laughed coldly.

"You expected your daddy to save you, didn't you?" he asked mockingly.

When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"I wish I could be here to see the look on his face when he finds your bloody corpse."

I involuntarily shuddered, and once again, he laughed.

"Good-bye sweetheart." he said evilly as he aimed his gun, and...

_BANG!_

**A/N: the next chapter will be the last. unless i decide to write an epilogue...hmmmm...**


	13. Back in His Arms

**A/N: This is the final chapter! I decided against doing an epilogue.  
I wrote this chapter late last night, so if there's anything that's confusing, let me know!**

_Chrissy's POV_

Chapter 13

I glanced down at my chest expecting to see blood, and was both shocked and confused when I found none.

I looked up in time to see Pete fall to the ground, dead.

Standing behind where Pete had previously stood, was Dad, with a gun in his hand.

"DADDY!" I yelled out as I ran towards him.

He dropped his gun as I threw myself into his arms.

I buried my face in his chest as I cried; both out or relief that I was safe now, and because of how terrified I'd been over the last twenty-four hours or so.

"I was so scared Daddy. I thought they were going to kill me."

"Me too honey. Me too." he said softly.

I don't know how long we stood there like that. It wasn't until I heard police sirens that I reluctantly pulled myself away from my father's comforting embrace.

Dad and I walked out of the warehouse, his arm around my shoulders.

Not too far away, Magnum and TC were talking to a couple of police officers.

As I looked over and saw a slightly groggy looking Joe being arrested, I realized that Magnum and TC must have been the ones who brought him out.

The police questioned me for the longest time. I was so tired, it was all a blur.

Finally, they allowed us to leave. On our way to TC's van, the Police Lieutenant told Dad that I would have to come in to the station the next morning.

Dad had left his car at the estate, so TC dropped us off there.

Before I got into the car, Magnum gave me a hug.

"It's good to have you back Chrissy."

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "And, thank you for all you did to find me."

"No problem." he said quietly.

I got in the car and shut the door.

Dad and Magnum talked for a minute, and then Dad got in as well, and we drove away.

The drive home seemed to take longer than usual. I ended up falling asleep with my head rested in Dad's lap. I probably drooled all over him, though I don't think he minded.

I vaguely remember Dad pulling into the parking lot and carrying me upstairs.

That night, I slept more peacefully than I ever had before. I didn't worry about all the questions I'd have to answer once more the next morning, or testifying against Joe in the trial. I knew that Dad would be there to help me, and that we would get through it all together.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who took the time to review this story. I really appreciate it!**


End file.
